1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns improvements in motorized reclining chairs. More specifically, the improved motorized reclining chair of this invention comprises means whereby a movable seat and back, a movable ottoman, and a movable headrest may be independently adjusted within predetermined limits in accord with the desires of the user of the chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous reclining chair constructions are, of course, well known in the prior art. While many of these chairs find their primary utility in individual, private use as, for example, in homes, reclining chair constructions are also well known in the medical and dental arts for their use in presenting specific portions of a patient's body for examination and/or treatment.
Perhaps the majority of such prior art reclining chairs utilize entirely mechanical linkage structures between the chair's back and seat portions and its frame to permit a reclining function. Very often, such prior art reclining chair also include similar mechanical linkage between the frame and a leg rest member. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are illustrative of such prior art devices: 2,760,555 (Re. 24,760); 3,039,814; and 3,845,545.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,342, also discloses a mechanical-type reclining chair wherein the main chair frame is movably mounted on a support track to permit reclining of the chair even when positioned substantially adjacent a wall. In all of the prior art constructions identified above, it should be noted that the reclining motion of these chairs is substantially unitary. That is to say, the reclining motion is accomplished by the user exerting a force against the back of the chair. As the back moves rearwardly, mechanical linkage automatically provides for simultaneous movement of the back, the seat, and the leg rest if provided. These prior art devices do not include any means for independently positioning either of the movable elements.
In more recent years, the state of the art in reclining chair constructions had advanced to the point of including motors for adjusting the position of the chair automatically, without the necessity of the user applying mechanical force to any of the chair's elements. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,495, discloses a reclining chair wherein the movement of the chair back, and therefore the seat and leg rest is accomplished by means of an electric motor which turns a jack screw arrangement to raise and lower the back, alternatively. By virtue of additional, purely mechanical linkage, movement of the back automatically results in predetermined movement of both the seat and the leg rest. U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,170, teaches a motorized reclining chair having two separate and independently-operable motors. A first motor controls movement of both the chair back and seat with respect to the frame. A second motor controls movement of the leg rest with respect to the frame. As with the prior art devices previously discussed, this patent also teaches a fixed mechanical linkage between the chair back and the chair seat so that as the back reclines, the seat moves forwardly. An adjustable dental chair is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,929. A single electric motor controls the relative movement of the chair back, the chair seat, and the leg rest in a unitary fashion.
From the above state of the prior art it can be seen that while motors have been substituted for mechanical force exerted by the chair's occupant, very little has been accomplished with regard to interrelationships between the chair back and the frame, the chair back and the seat, the seat and the frame, nor the leg rest and the frame. Furthermore, none of these prior art devices teach any separately adjustable head supporting means. The absence of an adjustable head support, or headrest, is of note for the reason that it is well known that when a chair reclines, not only might the occupant's head position shift, but most certainly his center of gravity will change. It is therefore apparent that there is a great need in the art for an improved reclining chair construction wherein relative movement of the chair back, the chair seat, the leg rest, and the headrest are independently adjustable. Furthermore, any interconnection between moving elements either to the frame or each other, should be arranged so as to provide maximum support and minimum stress to the occupant's body.
While the foregoing features of utility should be obtained, it must also be remembered that the complete reclining chair will be used as an article of furniture in homes and offices. Accordingly, the utilitarian structure of the chair must be arranged so as to permit the application of standard padding and upholstery material to provide an aesthetically pleasing finished product. Furthermore, since motors will be utilized to position the various elements of the chair, it is further desirable that the chair be constructed in a fashion which permits ready accessability to the motors, as for maintenance, adjustment and repair.